Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament/Sapphire
Sapphire, also known as the Conqueror, is a playable character in Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament. Her Pokémon team includes Chic, a Blaziken, Troppy, a Tropius and Phado, a Donphan. Overview Sapphire, unlike most trainers, does not focus on a specific archetype and instead uses three Pokémon with different roles and niche. This makes her similar to Red in theory, but her three Pokémon play quite differently from Red's team; she uses a combo-oriented glass cannon, a zoner and a surprisingly mobile tank instead of a mixed attacker, a regular tank and a support who saps health from foes. This also makes her comparable to Black, who is actually closer to Sapphire than they are to Red, although he too has a different team structure. Chic is a glass cannon, being very mobile and being capable of executing long, flashy combos, but having frail defenses to make up for it. Chic mainly focuses on combos in order to damage its foes instead of using raw damage, as the damage output of its invidual attacks is actually pretty underwhelming. Its thin frame and light weight also makes it hard to combo itself. Its Light Attacks are short-ranged punches, while its Heavy Attacks are long-ranged kicks instead. Its Special Attacks add more mobility options and more combo starters to its moveset. Troppy is mainly zoning-oriented, although some of its attacks are capable of supporting the rest of the team, particularly Chic, with some of Troppy's attacks actually being "cross-combo starters". Troppy is also quite bulky compared to most zoners, but is rather slow, and while it has high air mobility, it's pretty vulnerable on land and easy to combo. All of this gives Troppy a high learning curve. Its Light Attacks boast surprisingly long range, while its Heavy Attacks get foes away, leaving them vulnerable to its Special Attacks. Phado is a tank, but while his attacks are slow but hard-hitting, Phado actually has surprising mobility compared to other tanks, which is coupled with a rather small size. However, Phado has rather low health for a tank, although he takes low damage from most attacks to partially make up for this. Additionally, his damage output isn't as high as most tanks, so it's overall more balanced than most tanks. Phado's strongest moves are slow and therefore hard to pull off, but they thanksfully hit like a truck. Its Light Attacks and Heavy Attacks don't have any particularly special gimmicks, working like the average Light and Heavy attacks. Its Special Attacks includes a good mobility option known as Rollout and a reflector in the form of Rapid Spin. Moveset (WIP) Trainer Skill Sapphire's Trainer Skill is called Natural Healing. When you use the skill, her Pokémon team will lose any negative status effects that have been given to them. While this is a more matchup-dependant skill, it is a rather useful ability when fighting against foes who like status effects such as Moon. Once Natural Healing is used, it has to be recharged by blocking attacks; one has to block five Heavy Attacks on average to recharge it. Natural Healing should not be used as soon as you have a status effect on Phado, as Phado's Facade deals significantly more damage if Phado has a status effect. However, it should be used as soon as possible on other Pokémon. Chic (Blaziken) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Troppy (Tropius) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Phado (Donphan) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Alternate Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Pokémon (series)